Perfect
by ThirteenAndCounting
Summary: Crona and Death the Kid on IM. Love-fun ensues! Yaoi 3 Summary sucks, so read it !


**A/N: This is us (BitchesLoveReno and TakeMeToWonderland) Role Playing as Death the Kid and Crona. KawaiiKanaMashi (Emily) is Death the Kid. JustThatObsessed (Madi/Me) is Crona. We got bored… If you want the lemon version, go to TakeMeToWonderland and look up Guess. **

kawaiikanamashi (10:16:00 PM): Hello there, Cron

kawaiikanamashi (10:16:04 PM): Crona*

justthatobsessed (10:16:07 PM): h-hi kid...

kawaiikanamashi (10:16:21 PM): How are you?

justthatobsessed (10:16:53 PM): in pain! Ragnorok is hitting me again!

kawaiikanamashi (10:18:01 PM): O: ! Oh no! :O Ragnorok! Enough of this nonsense! Father has a no-bullying policy at the DWMA!

justthatobsessed (10:18:39 PM): It's okay kid!

justthatobsessed (10:18:51 PM): I think I know how to deal with this

justthatobsessed (10:19:25 PM): and ur last sentence wasn't symmetrical

kawaiikanamashi (10:19:52 PM): Really? Are you sure? I could... you know... come over... O_O YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M GARBAGE! ASYYMETRICAL GARBAGE!

justthatobsessed (10:20:16 PM): That face was symmetrical kid!

justthatobsessed (10:20:51 PM): yeah kid!

justthatobsessed (10:20:54 PM): and... um

justthatobsessed (10:20:55 PM): ...

justthatobsessed (10:21:10 PM): why.. would you... ya know... want to come over... here?

kawaiikanamashi (10:21:45 PM): Eh heh... To... help you with Ragnorok...

justthatobsessed (10:21:52 PM): is that all?

kawaiikanamashi (10:22:14 PM): GEH! W-why...? You want to do something else?

justthatobsessed (10:22:44 PM): um... well... ugh! I don't know how to deal with this!

kawaiikanamashi (10:23:03 PM): It's okay! Just type it out, Crona!

justthatobsessed (10:23:21 PM): but you'll see it!

kawaiikanamashi (10:23:33 PM): Then... send it to someone else?

justthatobsessed (10:23:45 PM): but maka and soul aren't on!

justthatobsessed (10:23:54 PM): and black star scares me!

justthatobsessed (10:24:06 PM): i don't know how to deal with him!

kawaiikanamashi (10:24:14 PM): O.O I'm beginning to think I can't deal with this either... I'm sure Black Star'll understand...

kawaiikanamashi (10:24:21 PM): What about Tsubaki?

justthatobsessed (10:24:33 PM): she just got offline...

kawaiikanamashi (10:24:35 PM): She's good at keeping secrets

kawaiikanamashi (10:24:39 PM): Oh. Dang

justthatobsessed (10:24:49 PM): i wish she was here!

kawaiikanamashi (10:25:00 PM): Well... I'm here...

justthatobsessed (10:25:18 PM): how about... i type it and you promise not to read it!

kawaiikanamashi (10:25:42 PM): I promise, Crona. you have my word.

justthatobsessed (10:25:56 PM): okay... you're not gonna read the next thingy right?

kawaiikanamashi (10:26:12 PM): Right

justthatobsessed (10:27:08 PM): Okay, Kid, I like you a lot! Like, you make me feel all fuzzy inside my tummy... I don't know why, but you're nice to me, and you make me feel special...Like... You might like me too...

kawaiikanamashi (10:25:42 PM): I promise, Crona. :D you have my word.

justthatobsessed (10:25:56 PM): okay... you're not gonna read the next thingy right?

kawaiikanamashi (10:26:12 PM): Right

justthatobsessed (10:27:08 PM): Okay, Kid, I like you a lot! Like, you make me feel all fuzzy inside my tummy... I don't know why, but you're nice to me, and you make me feel special...Like... You might like me too...

kawaiikanamashi (10:27:41 PM): Did you say it yet? I sorta wanna uncover my eyes...

justthatobsessed (10:28:09 PM): I said it!

justthatobsessed (10:28:16 PM): I can deal with this now!

kawaiikanamashi (10:28:36 PM): Okay... so... about me coming over... you want me to?

justthatobsessed (10:28:47 PM): only if you want to!

kawaiikanamashi (10:29:00 PM): Omw, it's your dorm!

justthatobsessed (10:29:20 PM): okay!

justthatobsessed (10:29:36 PM): wait... ur on ur way now?

kawaiikanamashi (10:29:49 PM): Yeah...

justthatobsessed (10:30:16 PM): o, I don't know how to deal with this! my room is dirty!

kawaiikanamashi (10:31:25 PM): Haha, I can always wait Crona! And I don't care if it's messy or clean. I'll have fun hanging around you!

justthatobsessed (10:32:03 PM): you.. you will?

kawaiikanamashi (10:32:34 PM): Of course! We're friends! ... yeah... we're friends...

justthatobsessed (10:33:04 PM): yeah... friends...

kawaiikanamashi (10:33:35 PM): You... don't want to be friends, Crona? o/o

justthatobsessed (10:34:16 PM): no! i do! i mean.. I don't...but... uhhh! I can't deal with this!

kawaiikanamashi (10:34:49 PM): Heh... I think I get what you mean, Crona. :3

justthatobsessed (10:35:07 PM): wh... What?

kawaiikanamashi (10:35:41 PM): Heh... nothing'. I'm almost there.

justthatobsessed (10:36:00 PM): okay! I'm almost done cleaning!

kawaiikanamashi (10:36:16 PM): Alright.

justthatobsessed (10:37:10 PM): so... can I ask a question?

kawaiikanamashi (10:37:20 PM): Sure!

justthatobsessed (10:38:00 PM): is it... bad... to like... boys?

kawaiikanamashi (10:38:58 PM): OmO... I wouldn't think so... Why? Did Soul or Maka tell you something about me? Geh...

justthatobsessed (10:39:57 PM): n-no! I just... Ragnorok says I'm stupid because I like a boy and he's says its bad...

kawaiikanamashi (10:40:32 PM): Oh... do you... really~ like him?

kawaiikanamashi (10:40:41 PM): Like... a crush?

justthatobsessed (10:41:30 PM): yeah... he makes me feel special! He treats me nice when I don't deserve it! But... I know he'd never like me back...

kawaiikanamashi (10:42:51 PM): Who is he? You never know, just ask him if he's gay or something! I'm pretty sure anyone in this academy will tell you straight forward that they are straight or gay. And I'm pretty sure there are guys that have their eyes set on you~~~! ^^

justthatobsessed (10:43:18 PM): like... like who?

kawaiikanamashi (10:44:31 PM): Like... huh... Hiro! He told me you were cute! And... well... there's another one... but I can't say that...

justthatobsessed (10:45:21 PM): how about... we guess! We ask questions about what they look like! If we guess right, we tell!

kawaiikanamashi (10:45:35 PM): O-okay...

justthatobsessed (10:46:04 PM): you go first!

kawaiikanamashi (10:46:26 PM): Hmm... Is it a weapon or a meister?

justthatobsessed (10:46:56 PM): meister! He's really good...

kawaiikanamashi (10:47:18 PM): Okay... your turn

justthatobsessed (10:47:59 PM): is he a weapon or a meister? (haha, I copied you)

kawaiikanamashi (10:48:35 PM): Haha, copy-cat! Meister... and... He can kick some butt... :3

justthatobsessed (10:49:01 PM): okay! Your turn!

kawaiikanamashi (10:49:47 PM): Hmm...is he in our circle of friends?

justthatobsessed (10:50:09 PM): yep! He's my favorite, right behind miss maka!

justthatobsessed (10:50:17 PM): my turn!

kawaiikanamashi (10:50:23 PM): :D

justthatobsessed (10:51:03 PM): um... is he loud and scary like black star, or nice and quiet like you?

kawaiikanamashi (10:51:37 PM): Heh... I don't know... I guess he's nice and quiet?

kawaiikanamashi (10:51:50 PM): But he can freak out at times

justthatobsessed (10:52:09 PM): okay! your... turn...

kawaiikanamashi (10:52:56 PM): What color are there eyes?

justthatobsessed (10:53:23 PM): this amazing gold... sometimes i feel like i cant deal with them! there so pretty...

justthatobsessed (10:53:31 PM): okay, my turn.

kawaiikanamashi (10:53:40 PM): gold...

justthatobsessed (10:53:44 PM): what color is his hair?

kawaiikanamashi (10:54:49 PM): GEH! O_O... I have to answer? black... and white...

kawaiikanamashi (10:55:18 PM): Ehm my turn, right?

justthatobsessed (10:55:25 PM): y-yuh...

kawaiikanamashi (10:55:59 PM): W-what... is their weapon?

justthatobsessed (10:56:29 PM): Er, do i have to answer? i dont think i can deal with this!...

justthatobsessed (10:56:35 PM): its... guns...

justthatobsessed (10:56:43 PM): m-my turn...

kawaiikanamashi (10:56:48 PM): Y-yeah...

justthatobsessed (10:56:54 PM): whats his weapon?

kawaiikanamashi (10:57:23 PM): E heh... guns...

justthatobsessed (10:57:50 PM): W...wow... ummmm... y-your... turn...

kawaiikanamashi (10:57:54 PM): Crona...

justthatobsessed (10:58:02 PM): y-yeahh?

kawaiikanamashi (10:58:14 PM): do you... uhh...

justthatobsessed (10:58:19 PM): y-yes?

kawaiikanamashi (10:58:44 PM): !

justthatobsessed (10:58:53 PM): ... wh-what?

justthatobsessed (10:58:59 PM): I can't read it!

kawaiikanamashi (10:59:05 PM): oh thank god

justthatobsessed (10:59:07 PM): I don't think I can deal with that!

kawaiikanamashi (10:59:21 PM): W-want me to say it again.. ?

justthatobsessed (10:59:29 PM): y-yes... please...

kawaiikanamashi (11:00:14 PM): *sigh* O-okay... well... I... I like you... a lot... and... I can't stand any more of this! Do you... do you like me?

justthatobsessed (11:00:33 PM): y-yeahh... your my friend... k-kid-kun!

kawaiikanamashi (11:00:48 PM): f-friend...

justthatobsessed (11:01:04 PM): ... y-yeah... friends... I guess...

kawaiikanamashi (11:01:13 PM): B-but... can we...

justthatobsessed (11:01:26 PM): what?

kawaiikanamashi (11:01:54 PM): be more than that? I don't like you like that, Crona... I really... really like you...

justthatobsessed (11:02:20 PM): like... how miss maka likes soul? Or how black star likes miss tsubake

justthatobsessed (11:02:25 PM): *tsubaki?

kawaiikanamashi (11:02:56 PM): Well... both... I guess... I have a feeling... both are... in...

kawaiikanamashi (11:03:00 PM): in...

justthatobsessed (11:03:07 PM): in what?

kawaiikanamashi (11:04:22 PM): in LOVE with each other.! I like you... I like you like THAT. I've been holding it in since we first met! And I mean FIRST MET! When we were fighting... I didn't want to hurt you're beautiful body... I love you, Crona... I really do...

justthatobsessed (11:04:50 PM): r-really kid-kun?

kawaiikanamashi (11:04:58 PM): Y-yeah...

justthatobsessed (11:05:39 PM): well... i love you too, kid-kun...

kawaiikanamashi (11:05:52 PM): E-eh? R-really?

justthatobsessed (11:06:19 PM): yes! Who else has pretty gold eyes like yours?

kawaiikanamashi (11:06:54 PM): Heh... I don't know...

justthatobsessed (11:07:03 PM): don't know what?

kawaiikanamashi (11:07:45 PM): cough look three comments up

kawaiikanamashi (11:07:47 PM): ^^

justthatobsessed (11:08:29 PM): o... yeah! i think Hiro has gold eyes too...but his are more mucky and wierd... kinda like the sun!

justthatobsessed (11:08:57 PM): yours are perfect, gold like the flowers outside miss maka's window!

justthatobsessed (11:09:12 PM): and their 100% symmetrical!

kawaiikanamashi (11:09:50 PM): ^^ Heh... your eyes are perfect, too... I can't stop staring at them when I look at you...

justthatobsessed (11:10:28 PM): r-really! but... there like a puddle...

justthatobsessed (11:10:45 PM): there so dull...

justthatobsessed (11:11:02 PM): I don't know how to deal with that!

kawaiikanamashi (11:11:36 PM): N-no! They're so beautiful! And unique... I've never seen eyes like that... I love it

justthatobsessed (11:11:47 PM): r-really?

kawaiikanamashi (11:11:57 PM): yeah

justthatobsessed (11:12:38 PM): oh... are you here yet?

kawaiikanamashi (11:13:07 PM): Oh yeah... I've been txting you this whole time... I guess I should ring the doorbell now... heh heh

justthatobsessed (11:13:18 PM): haha yeahh...


End file.
